Talk:Backgrounds
I believe the cave troll in the last screenshot is from Battle For Middle Earth, not sure if it's one or two or what but it looks like a cutscene screenshot. 16:23, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Extractor? Hi Guys, so you're the ones who made the extractor to get all the screens? http://forum.gamesradar.com/viewtopic.php?t=120121&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=570 I'm now looking for the game myself to see if there has been any other assets used. This is such a ridiculous story that I still can't believe it's not the best PR stunt ever! Ebay sells it for unbelievably high prices though. :((( Re: Extractor -- Thanks! Wow. No, actually, we've all been capturing images as we play through or from the Bonus DVD that shipped with the game. That tool will be really useful! i'll try it out on my copy tonight. Thanks! Possible image source Hey guys, I'm not sure, but this image here to me seems very similar to the architecture in Act III of Diablo II. Hope that helps. Morrowind I've come around quite alot in Morrowind and I've never seen textures like this. And although there are some similarities I couldn't find a match for the rug or the window in the editor. So it's propably either not Morrowind or it's from a mod. 18:01, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Me again (created an account this time). I uploaded another comparision shot with all Morrowind stuff and added it to this article. I retextured the sword and the staff make it more look alike. You may delete it, if you don't need it. Claire27 11:59, 24 June 2008 (UTC) More ES BS! This is using texetres form obliven!http://lotl.wikia.com/wiki/Image:LotlBonus-42.jpg Cleanup I cleaned the text up a little bit. # The code now uses tables, which make the image and the compared image line up properly, and also, when you add a new image to be compared, they're mentioned in the wikitext code right next to each other, so it's also clearer when you edit the page. # The images that wait for comparison now use gallery feature rather than hacky alignments. Also made a few other fixes along the same lines. Hope these make the page much easier to use... --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 10:46, 6 August 2008 (UTC) UT2k4 unknown image http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/lotl/images/thumb/4/48/LotlBonus-60.jpg/120px-LotlBonus-60.jpg looks a bit like Healpod (the 2k4 remake) in the tubes on the upper area. >.> Torinir 19:43, 14 August 2009 (UTC) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/lotl/images/1/1a/LotlBonus-65.jpg looks like the took the pit in DM-Asbestos from 2k4 and photoshopped something else on top of it. O_o Torinir 20:04, 14 August 2009 (UTC) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/lotl/images/f/f5/Asbestos-pit.jpg - Bingo Electrical effects. I'm not sure where to add this or under what heading, but the purple electricity used heavily in the Machine chapter and occasionally elsewhere is the default lightning picture tube that comes packaged with Corel Paint Shop Pro. Not necessarily stolen - unless they pirated PSP, always possible! - but certainly lazy. (Apologies if this has been listed already, but I looked around and couldn't find it anywhere.) Unevenstar (talk) 17:39, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Clive Barker's Undying: I haven't played LOTL, but just in watching MandaloreGaming's video on YouTube I spotted several textures and models lifted directly from Undying. Perhaps the biggest and most glaring just from the video is at https://youtu.be/vH8k-SUhUoI?t=439 the huge iron gate in the background is used in several places around the Covenant Mansion grounds in Undying (including, iirc, within 3 seconds of starting a new game just by turning around when the first map is loaded after the intro). I'm posting from a clean new laptop since my PC is awaiting repair, but if anyone's played the horror classic Undying (UT99 engine, c2002) and wants to be beat me to it, feel free to add the proof first if you like. If not I'll check back asap.